Time and Time and Time Again
*Note: This story takes place about a week after Day of the Undead Chapter 1 Beep beep beep. Phineas slammed his hand on his alarm clock. "Morning Ferb." Ferb replied with a thumbs up. The boys got dressed and picked up Perry. They were walking downstairs when Phineas stopped abruptly. "Ferb, something's not right." Phineas checked the time. It was 7:28. Phineas put Perry down and he and Ferb ran to Jessie's room. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "You okay?" "Bobbi hasn't shown up yet today, has she?" "Now that you mention it, no." Her response set a wave of shock through her brothers. Ever since Bobbi moved in, she enforced strict rules. The rules go as follows: #You may only open the door between sunrise and nine. #Do not let anyone in unless approved by Bobbi. #Be inside by sunset. #Only person to leave the house at dark is Bobbi. #If Bobbi is not home by 7:30, do not go looking for her. #If Bobbi has not returned in 24 hours, she is probably dead. Go to city coucil immediatly and give the same instructions. Do not lift instructions until Bobbi returns. Phineas respected the schedule, as fear of what would happen if he disobeyed (Bobbi has never threatened that, but she can be unpredictable). She has always been back by seven. He didn't want to think the worst, but it was very possible-- Ryan was very powerful. "Hello?" Jessie's voice brought him back to reality. "I asked you a question like two minutes ago." "Sorry. What was it?" "Do you think she's dead?" Phineas didn't want to admit it, but he did. -- It was 9:14 when there was a knock on the door. Phineas was hesitant to answer it, remember Bobbi specifically said not to open the door after nine. "Phineas, it's me!" Bobbi's voice. Hearing her voice was like an old pair of shoes: sure, you got used to them, but after a while you start to miss them and you get all excited when you have them back. Phineas opened the door and gestured for her to come in. "Are you okay? What happened? Was it Ryan? Should we warn people? What's the squareroot of nine?" "Okay. Uh, yeah, I'll explain later, yes and no, no, and three." "Phew." Phineas heard steps coming down the stairs. Bobbi waved to someone apparently behind him. He turned around and only saw Ferb and Jessie, but neither one waved back. "Who did you wave to?" Bobbi sighed and sat down. "Let me explain. You see--" "Bobbi!" Jessie ran to her roommate and gave her an aggressive hug. So aggressive, in fact, it lifted Bobbi a few inches above the ground--''without'' Bobbi flying. "I was so worried!" "I can tell, roomie." "Tell us everything," said Ferb. His usually solemn face seemed to be filled with worry. "Okay, but ya might want to sit down." The kids heeded her suggestion and sat on the sofa. Bobbi sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell this story, but something about her face said she didn't want to. As if there was something that she feared to tell them. "Let me start from the beginning..." Chapter 2 I've been hunting down Ryan every night since I started living here. He always somehow managed to get away from me. I don't know he always escapes me. I'm literally faster than him-- I got the extreme speed and he got the extreme strength, I just-- Anyway, all these nights, I've been cornering him in alleys, parks, abanded warehouses, etc. That little always turns into a bat (cliché vampire move, if you ask me) and escapes me. But this night. Oh, baby, ''this night. This night was different. I had him cornered in the park. It was 5:52; only a minute till sunrise. All I had to do was keep him distracted and the sun will do the rest. Ryan turned into a bat. By then, I was so tired of his games. I grabbed his wing and his pathetic bat body. I stepped on him before he could turn back. I didn't have time to wait for the sun-- he's just hiding under the shade of my hat anyway.'' I picked him up and held the stake incredibly close to his neck. That's when I heard his thoughts. She's gonna kill me. She's gonna kill me. Please don't kill me. I have so much to live for. Please. Please. I haven't done anything wrong. Please please. I just laughed. "That's exactly what all your victims think before ya bite them, you pathetic little coward." You read minds, he thought back to me. "Aw, look who passed the first grade," I replied mockingly. That's when I stabbed him. As soon as I did, his bat body disappeared into a world of smoke, light radiating from where his eyes, mouth, nostrils, and ears where. That's when I uttered the immortal words that would stick with him for the rest of eternity: "Say 'hi' to the devil for me." I turned around and that's when I saw him. He saw everything. Or, at least that's what I thought. I tried searching his mind so I could know ''exactly what he saw, but you know what I found? Nothing! No thing! No person could not think anything. So, I did what anyone else would do: I asked him. "How much of that did you see?"'' "Only that awesome part when you staked that vampire," he replied. Seriously. He didn't seem freaked out at all. In fact, he then said, "I've been after Ryan for months. I didn't think it possible that anyone could kill him." "Vampires don't freak ya out?" I asked. I figured if vampires don't freak him out, he's one too. He was probably a good vampire, since he's been after Ryan. "Why would they? Hey, are you one of us?" "Yes. Yes I am." I figured he meant vampires. "Cool. I didn't realize there was another vampire hunter in Danville." "He's a vampire hunter?!" exclaimed Phineas. It didn't take a mind-reader to sense the fear in his eyes. Fear for Bobbi's safety. He'd only known her a week, but that didn't change the fact that everyone in the house (especially Jessie) had really grown to like her. The thought that a vampire hunter may be stalking her made him shudder. "Please save all questions and/or question-exclamations till the end," she replied, much in the fashion of a seminar leader. "Where was I? Oh, yes..." His words were quite a shock to me. ''Well, ''I thought, ''I guess that ''would explain the green eyes.'' After all, vampires don't have green eyes. Or freckles for that matter. Vampires are beautiful. I guess that's why I initially thought him a vampire.'' "Oh, yeah. I, uh, just moved here." That was the best response I could come up with. I felt like a doofus. "Sorry, I killed the vampire king. Ya know, since I'm kinda a newbie." "Don't sweat it. That was tight." That's when the sun came up. Luckily, I was standing under a tree, so I didn't need to draw attention to my sun-avoidance thingy. "I think you got the last vampire in the Tri-State Area." ''More or less, I thought. "Guess that means we're free..."'' "What are ya implying?" First time in a week I didn't know what someone was implying. It felt weird. "Oh, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk. I mean, if you want." "No!" I replied, a little hastily. "I mean, why don't we just sit and talk. Ya know. Get to know each other." So we did. Oh, man. I learned so much. His name is Zachary. He's killed more vampires than any other vampire hunter ever. That's especially an honor considering he can't kill as many half the time because he has seasonal allerigies. We talked and talked. I finally checked the time and saw it was nine. I knew I had to get back. "Hey, I gotta go. It was really nice talking to you." I was about to get up when he grabbed my arm. I froze. My body tempurature had to be a dead giveaway. "Wait. I wanna ask you something." "Y-yeah?" I was terrified. He might have figured me out. "Can I get your phone number?" "Oh. Yeah." So I gave it to him. "Thanks," he said after punching it in his phone. "I'll text ya." Then he walked off. Just then, Bobbi's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her pocket and flipped it open. "It's Zachary!" she exclaimed. After a couple seconds she closed her phone and screamed. Not like a horror movie scream, more like a girly, "I-just-got-asked-to-go-to-prom-with-the-captain-of-the-football-team" scream. "Are you okay?" asked Jessie. "Better than okay. He wants to take me to dinner!" "You don't even eat," replied Phineas. "So? It's not like I'm gonna get fat. I'm dead!" "Why are you so excited about this? You're going on a date with a vampire hunter." "You think that's bad?" Bobbi's voice got about twenty percent less happy. "I think I might be in love with him." Chapter 3 The room got deathly silent, as if Bobbi had sucked their blood in nothing flat. There was a silent notice coming from the kids' slow breathing and faint heartbeats. No one dared to say a word, as if the silence was a flickering flame, which one noise would cause the flame to enlarge and engulf the entire house. Bobbi pulled out a pad and pen and scribbled a little something on the pad. "What's that?" asked Phineas. "My '100 Things to do Before I Turn 17' list," replied Bobbi. "Finally I can check off 'Cause an awkward silence'." "Maybe you can find some humor in this, but we're worried for your personal safety!" "Ya think I don't know that? I'll be fine. We spent over three hours together, don't you think, being the amazing hunter he is, he would have figured me out by now? I can take care of myself." "I'm aware of that, but I don't want to see you dead!" Phineas' eyes were red, but not with fury. He looked like he was close to tears. That's when Bobbi broke down. "Oh, Phin!" she cried. "I'm sorry. You guys are the closest thing to a family I've ever had! Phineas, you're gonna make one heck of a father some day." She gave Phineas a hug. Ferb and Jessie joined in the emotional reunion. "You guys are my best friends ever!" came Bobbi's muffled voice. "Phineas! Ferb!" cried Candace from the top of the stairs. "Just what I need," whispered Bobbi sarcastically. "What do you think you're doing?" Bobbi slipped out of the huddle. "And a good morning to you too, Candy." "Why is everyone staring at me?" "Maybe because you never noticed that Bobbi was gone for over two extra hours!" cried Phineas. "So?" Everyone sighed with exasperation. "Maybe you'll pay attention to this," said Bobbi, "I have a date." "Eep! With who? Is he cute? Do I know him? Is he cute?" "Zachary, yes, probably not, and yes." The two shared a girly scream. "Vampire hunter," Phineas fake-coughed. "Who's a vampire hunter?" asked Candace. She looked at Bobbi then looked at Phineas, who had a look of fear plastered on his usually positive face. The look on Phineas' face explained everything to her. "No. No. Please tell me you're talking about a different Zachary who's a medical student!" "Guys, you're taking this the wrong way!" said Bobbi. "We spent three hours together and he never noticed. Come on, that good a vampire hunter would have staked me right away." "What if it's a trap?" asked Jessie. "I mean, come on. He doesn't know you're a good vampire and could stake you before he knows otherwise." "You all were fast to trust me. Well, except Phin, so why don't you trust Zach-y? I can take care of myself. If things go wrong, I'll just make him not kill me. I can do that, remember?" No one answered. "Hello?" "Oh, sorry," said Phineas, as though snapping back from a trance. "You lost me after 'Zach-y'. Girls." "Excuse me?" asked Bobbi, Jessie, and Candace. "Let me rephrase that." Chapter 4 "Well," said Candace, "since this is your first date--" "What about Ryan?" interrupted Bobbi, who was floating in Candace's room while Candace was sitting on her bed. Candace insisted she give Bobbi dating advice if she wanted it to work with Zachary. Bobbi only agreed because she thought it would humor her. "I don't count him 'cause he's a loser. Anyway, I you want this date to be a success, you need to not wear... that." Candace gestured to Bobbi's ripped clothes. "Well, duh! I still have about a hundred dollars of babysitting, dog-walking, and pickpocketing Ryan money. I'll find a nice dress at that thrift store." "Great! And no--" "I know, I know no rips. If it'll make you feel better you can come with me." "Sorry, can't. Phineas and Ferb are building something and I need to bust them." "Yeah, no. You can't do that. Your parents are in Fresno." "Well, that doesn't mean I can't see what they're up to." At that thought, Candace left Bobbi and ran to the backyard. Out side stood a teal building with an orange awning right below windows. The boys were on top of the building constructing something orange. "You're reopening your little restaraunt? You've kinda been there, done that." "Yes, this is true," began Phineas, "but we're building it again because--" "Stalkers!" A somewhat faint voice interrupted Phineas. The owner of the voice was then floating above Phineas. "You're building your restaraunt again because you want a reason to spy on my date. Stalker." "Well, no. I mean, yes. But, it's just so that--" "Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing ya. You guys really have the best interest, but there is''one'' thing ya didn't think of." "What's that?" "Your restaurant will be very popular. If you're right and all heck breaks lose on my date, what will we do when all those people see it?" Her question confused Phineas. That was something he didn't think of. Bobbi may be gifted with hypnotism, but he doubted that she could use it to trick those people. He looked at Ferb, who did not seem to have any brilliant ideas behind his eyes. "I got it! We can just rent out the entire restaurant to you two." "Okay. But what exactly am I going to tell Zachary when he asks why there's no one else inside?" "I doubt he'll think it odd to be eating in a private restaurant built in two kids' backyard." No one responded to that. After a few moments, Bobbi spoke: "Eh, I guess you're right." -- Bobbi allowed Candace on her trip to the thrift store to find clothes for the date. "Remember," Bobbi said, "you're only here to tell me honest to gosh truth about how I look in stuff since I can't see myself in the mirror." "How can you live without seeing yourself in the mirror?" Candace asked. That question had always been a wonder to her, as she finds mirrors very helpful. "I rarely looked in one when I was alive 'cause I wasn't... attractive." The two girls entered the thrift store. Candace expected it to be a glamorous mall-type store. Instead, it was a dismal little room. Everything was gray and there was some dust; there were a few racks of clothes and a couple basketballs. Only one employee was to be seen. In the back corner was a dressing room. The store seemed completely lifeless. "Uh... please tell me everything's so empty because you ate everyone." "Yes, I ate everyone," Bobbi replied sarcastically as she walked to a dress rack. "Well, come on." There appeared to be only two dresses on the rack: a maternity dress with what seemed to be a tomato juice stain, and a sparkly pale blue sleveless dress. "Who would donate this?" Candace asked, eying the dress in Bobbi's hands. "Whoever did this just made my day!" Bobbi ran into the dressing room (normal people ran, not vampire ran) and in two seconds flat had the dress on her body. She stepped outside and turned to Candace. The dress ran tight on her torso and flowed out in sort of a flowing way at her hips and stopped just above her knees. The only employee's eyes bulged out of his head. "So, how do I look?" Bobbi asked after twirling around. Candace hesitated as she looked up and down and around. "You look fabulous!" Candace exclaimed. "Now we need to find some shoes." "I think I might know some shoes that would fit that dress," said the employee. He ran into the storeroom behind the counter and reappeared with gold stiletos. The shoes were about an inch high and strappy with open toes. Bobbi took the shoe from the employee's hairy hand and dantily slipped it on her foot. "Wow, these are so cute," said Bobbi. "And they fit me perfectly!" "Seriously," said Candace, "what kind of people would give away this?" "It sure is weird." Chapter 5 When the girls returned home, Chez Platypus was officially reopened. It was about three and Bobbi had three hours to get ready. Some time while the girls were out, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet had come to see the reopened restaraunt and take on their previous positions when the restaraunt was opened the summer before. Jessie had agreed to work as waitress to keep a close eye on Bobbi and Zachary. After Bobbi had gotten dressed, she came downstairs and looked at the menu for dinner, nodding and shaking her head occasionally. "This looks great," she said with a noticeable lack of enthusiasm. "Does it?" asked Isabella. "Does it really?" "No. I mean, it'd be great if I were still, ya know, alive, but I'm kinda hungry and this menu just won't suffice." She looked at Phineas who then noticed her eyes, usually a gleaming golden instead a scarlet. "I'd be fine if I wasn't dining with someone who'd take one look at my eyes and stake me before I could say 'shoot'." "Why don't you just eat now?" asked Isabella snootily. "Ya know, I would if my date wasn't in two minutes." "We'll make your food as bloody as possible," Phineas assured her, "but in the meantime, try to keep your eyes... not red." "It's not like it's optional." "Hey, guys," Jessie said, "I think he's here." She pointed to a teen with messy jet black hair and wearing a silk shirt and black trousers. He had freckles and a gleeming smile almost as bright as the sun. "Heh, heh," Bobbi giggled as he walked up. "Get in your little kitchen and don't mess this up!" she whispered through gritted teeth. "Hi Bobbi," said Zachary as the kids snuck inside the restaraunt. "You look almost as beautiful as a vampire." Phineas let out a small gasp as Bobbi shot him a thought: Calm down. And where's my blood? I get cranky when I'm hungry. Apparently she had also thought that to Isabella as she said, "She must be hungry all the time." "Almost?" Bobbi asked teasingly. "What do you mean 'almost'?" "Well, uh, vampires' beauty is unnatural and, uh, your beauty is naturally beautiful?" he responded. "That's a good boy," she replied as she patted his shoulder. "Uh, should we eat?" "Oh, yes." And he escorted her to the front door. "Name," said Buford monotonously. "Oh, was I supposed to make a reservation?" "Oh, no, I got this," replied Bobbi. Phineas could almost hear a hint of mischeif in her voice. "Buford, we are Zachary King and Bobbi Johnson, party of two. And V.I.P.s." "Ah, right," Buford said as he let them in. "This way to your table," Isabella said stiffly as she showed them to the center table where Buford walked in with a viola. "No," Bobbi told Buford as he raised his bow. "Fine," he said, "but you wouldn't know good music if it got knocked into you with a bat." "Don't you dare say 'bat'. As Buford walked away fuming, Bobbi smiled a little nervously. "Sorry, I just kinda have problems with Ryan..." "Nah, I get it," replied Zachary. "He's not exactly..." "No, not really." Chapter 6 I hope everything's going well... Phineas thought. He trusted Bobbi, but he couldn't hear what they were saying from the kitchen. Even though he knew she had a good chance of surviving the evening he still worried. After all, he could start to notice her eyes changing color, her skin, or even her "odd" craving from raw meat. It's goin' great. Now shh! Bobbi thought back. I know you're worried, but remember: I spent three hours with him this morning. He felt my arm. He won't tell. Promise. That reassured him, but not for long. "Hey Phin," said Jessie who had just returned from checking on their meal. "I oveheard them. They're all happy and smiley and teenager-y. Nothing's gonna happen." A glow in her blue eyes told him he had nothing to worry about. Of course, she doesn't know earth romance from romance on her planet. For all he knows, it could seem pretty normal back there, but fatal here. "Thanks," he replied anyway, praying she won't see behind the smile he faked. "You really didn't have to do this." "Aw, no big. I was glad to do it." "Hey Ferb," Phineas whispered to his brother, "while we have this time, we should think about what we're gonna do tomorrow. I mean, we have all this time." "Ooh, can I help?" "Sure. So, what about... making a portal to another world?" "That sounds fun!" "Yeah," said Ferb. "That sounds really cool. What if we go to your planet Jessie? What's it called, Allitron, Askeron...?" "Oh, no," Jessie responded. "That is the worst thing you can do to yourself. I mean... It might be blown up, or something..." "Hey. Looks like they're done." Phineas saw Bobbi and Zachary leave the table holding hands. He was impressed. After all, he had his doubts, but she had probed him wrong. Before exiting the restaurant, Zachary touched her face, moving hair out of her face. Very slowly, he moved in. Their lips touched and kissed. Phineas felt Ferb tense with jealousy as the pulled away. Bobbi smiled. Big mistake... Chapter 7 "What," said Zachary, "are those?" "Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" asked Bobbi. She pulled a finger up to her teeth. "Oh, you mean the uh, the fangs." "What were you thinking?!" Phineas said, coming out of the kitchen. "Why oh why oh why oh why oh--" "I think the kid's right," said Zachary. "Why didn't you tell me?' "That wasn't what I mean--" "Bobbi, I, I--" he sighed. "I've dated girls before. Most of them cheated on me, or lost interest after one date, or broke up with me in a text. I really thought you were different." "I am!" Bobbi protested, tears coming close to her golden eyes. "Really, I am. I was going to tell you... Well, no. Actually I wasn't. But, it's not because I don't like you!" "How do I know that? You're a vampire. How did I not know?! I've killed more vampires than there are vampires! Alive, anyway." "Zachy." She reached for his arm. "Don't touch me!" "She's a good vampire, ya know." A small, high voice spoke out of no where. Phineas turned around and saw the owner of the voice. Isabella. The girl who detested Bobbi because of what she was, defending her before his very eyes. "She really is. She never tried to hurt any of us." "And how well do you know her, sweetie?" "Not that well. But she's been living with Phineas and Ferb. For a week. She never once salivated over their necks." Well maybe once, ''thought Phineas. ''But that wasn't her fault, I was bleeding. Paper cut. "It's not about her being a vampire," Zachary said. "It's about her not telling me she was a vampire." "Oh, like that would be easy? You're a vampire hunter. How was she supposed to know you wouldn't stake her?" "I think you're being unfair," came a cool, male voice. Everyone looked at Ferb. "Hey, that voice didn't have a British accent," Ferb said. He was right. The voice was American and vaguely familiar. The voice came again. "She doesn't deserve this. It took me a few weeks before I told her." "Oh. Shed," said Bobbi. She and Zachary slowly turned around to the window, and saw their nemesis right before their very eyes. The vampire they thought dead, very well alive. Or, whatever vampires are. Chapter 8 Ryan stood in the entryway, a smug look on his face. His lips were stained with red yet he still had that hungry look in his eye; the red irises. Phineas always shook at the sight of Bobbi's red eyes when they'd come. But Ryan's? He knew this was different. "How are you still alive?" Phineas barely made out. "Bobbi killed you. She described it in great detail. It's not like she just imagined your fateful end." "Wow. Dramatic much?" said Ryan. "No, she didn't kill me. Bobbi's a little idiot. She wouldn't know the difference between the sun and a mango." "Hey!" shouted Zachary. "Don't talk about her that way!" "I don't need you to stand up for me," Bobbi told Zachary. "Hey!" she yelled at Ryan. "Don't talk about me that way!" She ran up to him and shoved him out the door. "How are you alive, you son of a beard-shaver?" "That wasn't me. It was a bat I stole from the zoo. Like I said, sun and mango. She doesn't know anything." "I know enough to stab you in the gut!" she screamed. "Oh there's gonna be some stabbing." Ryan pulled out a stake. "Just not by you." "You are so freakin' dramatic." "He's right, though," said Phineas. "You're not gonna stab him. I have to." "You've known me for a week," said Ryan. "You tried to whack me with a shovel. I don't think you should kill me." "You've put our friend through unbearable turmoil," said Ferb. "We have to kill you." "Uh, not unbearable," said Bobbi. "Mainly just hearbreaking. And not exactly turmoil. Now that I think about it, he ain't a prize." "Watch it, Bobs," warned Ryan. "Hey, can we get to some death battle here?" asked Zachary. "I thought you'd never ask." Ryan bared his fangs and lunged toward him. "How bout a lil' snack so I can show my little pink pet how a real vampire does it." "You hurt him, and I swear I will murder you!" screamed Bobbi. At that moment, Phineas and Ferb came rushing toward Ryan holding garlic. Before they could chuck it at him, he turned into a bat and let Zachary fall. Bobbi was too distracted by Zachary to notice Ryan attacking the garlic as though it were nothing. When there was no garlic left, he went for their hands. His fangs bared, he lashed at them, aiming for the fingers. Ferb tried to swat him away like a bee, but Phineas ducked and ran. "Hey bloodsucker!" Phineas cried. Ryan ignored him as he lashed at Ferb. Bobbi looked up at Phineas for a second after making sure, for the umpteenth time, that Zachary was okay ("He didn't even bite me!") she saw Phineas try desperatley to wrench a leg off of one of his platypus-tail-chairs. She went over and gave him a little help, pulling it off like a sticker. I can't let Phineas kill him, ''Bobbi thought. ''If he doesn't get killed, he'd have to come up with some clever explanation as to why he craves raw meat! Behind her, Zachary stepped up, and pulled out a strange bag. No one noticed, as all their attention was headed toward Bobbi as she jumped on Ryan the bat, freeing Ferb from his bite. Epilogue (Bobbi's Diary Entry) An arrow. I simple little wooden arrow. The aim was perfect. Right through the back. Ryan was shot. No one noticed for the first few moments in all the chaos. Zachary placed his bow down. He was a vampire hunter. It wasn't his job to make a spectacle of himself. Just do his job and leave. It's been that way since he was seven. The cries of shock came after he left Chez Platypus. "What was that?" "Was that Ryan?" "Is he dead?" He was dead. His death was nothing like my description when I thought I killed him earlier. No, the arrow went through his heart and he just fell. Just fell like a human. His body still lay there. There was no blood. No cry of pain. No regrets or cries. He was just gone. Phineas woke up rubbing his eyes. He was somehow in his bed. It was 9:45 in the morning. He'd never slept in this late. What happened last night was a distant blur. Except in his dreams. In his dreams, he was back at that night. Most often he witnessed Ryan being killed. But there were a few occasions when he dreamed he was Ryan. But it wasn't too often. He never dreamt what happened to me. I never told him. After that, I can't tell him. I followed Zachary out. I didn't care what anyone thought. If I loved him, that was my business. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Zachary tried to run from me, but I couldn't help it. I caught up to him (duh). "Leave me alone," he said. "Don't think that because I didn't killed you I like you." I looked down at my shoes, one heel broken off and pieces of my blue dress stuck between my toes. "Zachary," I said, "I don't care if you hate me. I just want you to know I love you." "You can't know what love's like. You're sixteen... I hope." "You're wrong. When we kissed... There's this thing with vampires. Whenever a vampire kisses their true love, their fangs come out involuntarily. I don't know if you believe me or not, but that's true. So I do love you. The thing that sucks is that I don't know if you love me back." "I don't know if I do love you. But do me a favor. Lose my number." And he was gone. I haven't seen him since. But I still have his number. I hope he'll call me one day. Call me a hopeless romantic. I hope love is easier when you're a kid. I hope Phineas and Ferb find a real nice girl one day. I know I'll have a million chances at love, but I'm too depressed to be happy. Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Vampires Category:Property of PLAP Category:Featured Articles